Various types of survival tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a modular survival tool including a tool body having a removable tomahawk axe, a modular arrow selectively stored in a storage compartment within the tool body, a pair of limb members mountable to a front side of the tool body and alternately mountable to a pair of rearward protrusions on the rear side of the tool body in order to form a bow, and a bow string stretched between upper ends of the rearward protrusions. An arrow rest is disposed on at least one of the right side and the left side of the tool body to support and assist in aiming the arrow. A removable cap on a bottom end of the tool body provides access to the storage compartment while also having a fire starting surface thereon. A handle proximal the bottom end includes a cord wrapping devised to provide a gripping surface when shooting an arrow from the bow.